In Which The Apocalypse Hits Roscoe
by LyingUnder-BlueMoons
Summary: Apocalyptic chaos is striking relationships all over Roscoe ... does love still have a chance?


**Disclaimer: I –sniffle- don't own RFR, or the song used, Vertical Horizon's "Everything You Want." Great song, though.**

**This is –gasp- _not_ a one-shot, which is very not normal for me, so I don't know how it'll turn out. I'm thinking about using a different song for each chapter, which could be interesting ... reviews welcome!**

"Grace …" Ray Brennan whispered, looking deep into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend, "please." As hard as she tried, Grace just couldn't bring herself to look into the sad eyes of her former "beloved." Even after fighting the same old fight for weeks now, she still couldn't do it. It was getting harder to say no, though...

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_Already it's coming in_

_Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind_

"Ray, please don't do this to me anymore!" She sighed, a mix of exasperation, sorrow, regret and anger creeping into her voice. "Just don't, okay? I'm with Sam now. This is … it's better for me." She stumbled around her words, looking awkwardly around her room. Why had she let him come here again, anyway? What, she asked herself, was she looking to settle?

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

Ray looked at the woman he loved with all his heart, pure sorrow filling up his large, brown eyes. Exactly one month ago that very day, Grace had broken off their seemingly perfect relationship. The one question he couldn't stop asking her was; Why?

"I … I met a guy." He still remembered those words, as fresh as they had been when they slipped past Grace's lips a month ago. He also remembered the thought that had run through his mind as his heart stopped in his chest; she had cheated.

As though reading his mind, or maybe just his face, she had quickly added, "Nothing happened." Still, the skeptical look stuck. "_Nothing!_" she'd insisted, and he nodded for her to continue. "So, his name's Sam. And Ray, I … I think ..." she trailed off, grasping for useless words. Ray finished for her.

"You love him," he ended, completely monotone. She had nodded, looking tearful.

"It's not that I don't love you, it's just that –"

"No," Ray said, cutting her off. "You can't love two people like _that_ at once, Grace. It's either me or him."

And now here they were, one month later, fighting the same argument.

"Sam's good for me," Grace insisted, trying to make her wobbling, unsteady voice sound firm and sure. "I know he loves me, and …

"And _what?_" Ray demanded, speaking quite a bit louder than he'd meant to.

"And I'm not afraid with him, Ray! I'm not afraid that, at any minute, he's going to run off and leave me for his best friend!" She yelled back, face red, chest heaving with tears and anger.

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

For the very first time in his life, Ray Brennan was speechless. He had absolutely nothing to say, mainly because he didn't know if what she had screamed at him was true or not. For the very first time, he asked himself, 'Would I leave Grace for Lily?' As he sat there in his stunned silence, she went on.

"He's funny, and he's smart, He knows when to joke and when to be serious, when I need space and when to comfort me …"

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right times_

"But it's not right," Ray whispered, finally bringing their silence to a crashing end. "I can see it in your eyes … it's not right."

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

If she'd answered him, he would've let it go. If she'd just looked him in the eyes and answered, told him he was wrong, called him a liar, _anything,_ he would've picked up his stuff, turned and left her, her room, her life, forever.

But she replied with only silence.

"I can do that!" he screamed. "I can do anything you want me to, change anything you don't like, it doesn't matter! I'm right for you, Grace, what do I need to do to prove it to you?"

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right times_

"Ray, please leave. It's done."

_But I mean nothing to you_

_And I don't know why_

After that, Ray calmly stood up, walked out of the room down the stairs and out the door … and then broke into a run, tears falling fast down his face as he flew down the street; and straight into Lily Randall's arms.

**Okay, so that's it! Well, not _it_ it, but it for this chapter. What did ya think? Like I said, reviews welcome ... I don't wanna give anything away, but as a hint, I've narrowed it down to two stories to use for the next chapter ... either Best I Ever Had (Grey Sky Morning) by Vertical Horizion, or My Immortal by Evanescence, which might foreshadow what's to come ... -giggles maniacally-**

**Peace!**


End file.
